My Summer of 2000
by NikaNorthman
Summary: Sookie, an older woman, popped Eric's cherry when he was only 17 years old, on a beautiful summer night, on St. George Island, Florida. They meet again 9 years later. My first story and entry for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry One-shot Contest. A/H, A/U, OOC


**Poppin' Eric's Cherry One-Shot Contest**

**Title: My Summer of 2000**

**Pen name: NikaNorthman**

**Status: Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric & Sookie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to the fantastic Charlaine Harris. The music I mentioned doesn't belong to me, their owners are the incredible Michel Legrand and Chopin. To hear them, visit my profile.**

**Beta'd by: Violetbat (thank you for your patience)**

**To see other entries in the "Poppin 'Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One****Shot_Contest/75492 /**

**A/N – This is my first story. I couldn't have pulled it off without my fantastic and wonderful beta, Violetbat. I can't thank her enough. I hope you all like it, and if you do, please let me know by leaving me a review. English is not my first language.**

* * *

**St. George's Island, Florida 2009**

My memories of that summer will never go away. Whenever I feel the need I go back to that wonderful and unforgettable time of my life. Ah... if I had the power to stop time, that was where I'd like to stay, remain, unchanged.

I'm Eric Northman, and here I am once again in the summer house of my parents. Well, it's my house now since they moved to Sweden last year and transferred their property over to me. I didn't want them to, but they insisted on it by saying that they couldn't manage it while living in another country. And they didn't want to sell it, so I ended up accepting their offer.

As soon as I enter the house, I feel the unmistakable smell of the sea and of pine trees... my mind taking me immediately back to what happened in my life nine years ago. I was then 17 years old and still a virgin. Since that time I have changed completely – and at the risk of sounding as an arrogant prick – no woman has complained or had any complaints about my performance in bed. I'm very good at what I do – that's a fact. I know I look good and women love my blond hair, my height, my blue eyes and my perfect body, at least that's what they all say. But don't fool yourselves; I am not happy. One thing is missing... the woman of my dreams.

***************

**St. George's Island, Florida 2000 **

My first summer in Florida finally happened. My parents bought a house for our vacation, and since I had never been to a beach before I was full of expectations. I was excited about being in a new place and about the adventure it'd be to get to know everything new to me. Moreover, I was certain that that was the ideal place for me to finally lose my virginity. There were a lot of girls – girls wearing only a bikini most of the time – and I was sure I'd find the right one who would pop my cherry. I wasn't totally innocent or naive though because I had had some experiences with some girls in my town in Shreveport, Louisiana.

Pam was one of those girls that I had dated on occasion. She even sucked my cock a couple of times, but – unfortunately for me – we never passed to the next stage. So, I was still a virgin, a fucking virgin. But that would soon change, I was sure of it. And it'd be happening in that summer of 2000.

Once we arrived, my parents and I went out to buy some groceries. Honestly, I didn't much like to go into supermarkets, but my presence was required so I could help carry the many bags full of food, so I had to go. The pantry and the fridge in the house were completely empty and we needed to fill them up. We drove to the nearest supermarket and on the way I felt the cool breeze on my face through the car's open widow. My long blond hair flying everywhere, making me look like a mess, but I didn't care one bit about that because the feeling was liberating.

It wasn't a long trip and soon we were parking and getting ready to enter the place, and do our shopping. Once inside, I went to the section of hygiene products, because I had forgotten to bring something very important with me – condoms. How in the hell could I have left behind such an important item? Not a smart thing to do, Northman, I chasticised myself.

When I was about to get a package, I heard the sweetest voice in the world talking to a clerk at my side, "Do you think this shampoo is good for my hair?" She asked and I immediately turned my head to look at her. And my eyes contemplated the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world.

Everything about her was beautiful, her blond hair, so delicate with long curls, the same color as mine, her bright blue eyes, her delicious luscious red lips. Reaching further down my eyes saw the biggest breasts I'd ever seen – wonderful breasts, full and firm. My dick got hard immediately. What was that woman doing to me? Okay, I knew I was a horny teenager, but never before had a womanl caused that reaction in me.

When she looked at me with those blue eyes of hers that seemed translucent pools... I realized there and then that I could drown in them and that didn't bother me not even one bit. I wanted to drown in them. She gave me the most amazing and perfect white-teeth smile and I just felt in heaven. Releasing the box of condoms, I looked at her and returned the smile, feeling a little bit shyer than I was used to.

She looked to be in her mid-twenties, maybe she was 23 years old or bit more. She was no teenager though, she was a woman. Yes, a blonde goddess, with the most amazing body I'd ever seen and the most delicious smell, a mixture of jasmine with musk. Closing my eyes, I inhaled her sublime scent, committing it to memory and letting out an appreciative sigh.

When I opened my eyes again she was walking away. I even considered running after her, but decided against it. No, she would think I was crazy or something. I stayed put, whishing I'd be lucky to find her again in the near future. I took the box of condoms and went to pay for it, because I didn't want my parents to see what I was buying. Afterward, I decided to go to the car and wait there for them.

All I did while I waited was think about that beautiful blonde. That night I went to sleep thinking about seeing her again and about the things I would like to do with her if I ever saw her again. I woke up with a hard on and had to relieve myself in the bathroom, because no one needed to know that I was a fucking horny teenager, crazy to get laid.

The smell of coffee was delicious, I poured myself a cup and went to stand on my porch to watch the beach and feel the sea breeze. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment until I felt that unique scent that immediately took me to the woman of my dreams. I opened my eyes and there she was, right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, I couldn't believe she was in my house.

For a moment I just stood there, motionless and forgot even how to breathe properly. She smiled at me and said, "Good morning, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, your next door neighbor."

"Hi Sookie, I'm Eric Northman," I blurted out and to my disappointment my mother came out of the kitchen after having heard our voices.

"Eric, who are you talking to?" She inquired of me.

"This is our neighbor, Sookie Stackhouse," I said in a calm tone of voice to my mother and seeing Sookie there on our porch she immediately presented herself.

"Hello Sookie, I'm Aude Northman, it is a pleasure to meet you. We just bought this house and this is our first vacation in Florida. We live in Shreveport, Louisiana. Please, come inside and have a cup of coffee with us." My mother said, inviting her to enter the house.

Sookie thanked her, but refused my mother's invitation politely, saying that she already had had her breakfast and was going for her morning walk on the beach. However, she promised she would be paying us another visit soon. Just before she left, I couldn't help myself from smiling at the thought of seeing her again.

I went for a walk on the beach and sat in the sand, looking at the waves crashing down on the shore. I was so distracted with my eyes on the sea that I didn't even realize when someone sat down beside me. But soon, her unique scent invaded my nostrils. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, I might even had let out a groan of satisfaction. I turned my head in her direction and there she was sitting close to me. Sookie was beautiful with those bright blue eyes of hers staring right at me.

I maned up and spoke to her. "It's the first time I see the sea this close, you know."

"It's a wonderful thing, isn't' it? I love the sun, the way it feels and the scent it leaves on my skin. It's fantastic. I wouldn't know how to live without the sun and the sea," she said, looking deeply into my eyes.

Ah, those eyes... beautiful, heavenly. Sookie would definitely be the death of me. What a woman! How could she conquer me so fast? How did that happen?

"Eric, how old are you?" She asked me, breaking the spell.

"I'm seventeen years old," I said, wishing to be a little older. "And you Sookie, how old are you?" I asked out of pure curiosity because her age didn't matter one bit to me. She was a goddess, _my_ goddess.

She giggled and said: "Eric, don't you know that a man should never ask how old a woman is?" I automatically opened my mouth to apologize but she stopped the words from coming into life when she gave me a new smile, adding, "Just kidding Eric, I'm 25 years old."

After that we talked about several things. She told me she was a pianist, that her parents had died when she was six and that she had been living with her grandmother, Adele, until she died a year ago of a heart attack. At that point her eyes lost their life and became sad, and seeing her like that broke my heart. I wouldn't like to see her sad ever again.

We talked all morning, on various subjects, I truly opened myself to her like I had never done with anyone before. I couldn't understand the power that woman held over me, that was making me totally honest. I could tell her everything. I told her about my dreams of becoming a writer and of wanting to know the world better, visiting several countries and discovering different cultures.

"Eric, it's time for lunch. Do you want to have lunch with me in my house?"

With a smile on my face, I answered immediately, "Yes, the sea air makes me very hungry."

And right then and there my stomach decided to complain with a loud noise. Sookie laughed, got up and stretched her hands out for me. Until that time, we still hadn't touched each other and when we did I was surprised with the mild electrifying shocks that ran through my body. God, what a rush! I knew Sookie felt it too, because slight tremors were coming from her glorious body . She held my hand and led me to her house.

Her house was smaller than mine, cozier and had more windows. The sun was always present. Sookie told me again how much she loved the sun and how she had chosen that particular house because she could see it in practically every division. In the corner, near the window, there was a beautiful piano that I assumed belonged to her.

Sookie prepared us a wonderful lunch: pasta with Bolognese sauce and roasted chicken with potatoes. It was delicious! The woman was beautiful, educated, talented and was a great cook... she was too perfect. She told me that she almost got married to a guy named Bill. But before the wedding she discovered that the idiot was betraying her with his ex-girlfriend, Lorena. That son of a bitch, I thought. How could he have cheated on a goddess such as Sookie? The jackass. Lucky for me though, because now I was the one standing beside her, enjoying her company.

"Eric, I don't know why I'm telling you all these things. Have you put a spell on me?" She asked giving me a beautiful Sookie smile.

"Same goes, Sookie," I said sincerely.

"Let's go to the living room, I'll play the piano a little for you." She went straight to the piano and began to play. Initially, I found the music very strange, because I was a guy who enjoyed listening to rock music and never in my wildest dreams thought I'd enjoy hearing classical music. But seeing her play stirred something inside me and my opinion changed. Suddenly, I was feeling overwhelmed by the most beautiful music that I had ever heard in my life. My senses were on overload with the sound of the melody and the sheer beauty of it. As much as with the talented pianist that was playing it. My heart was doing a happy dance.

The expression Sookie had on her face was pure ecstasy, I had never seen something so beautiful. I was mesmerized. When she stopped playing, she asked me: "Did you like the music? It is a little sad, but I just love it. I love Chopin."

Not knowing what to say, I just said that I had found the music beautiful and that she played it very well. Although I had never seen someone play the piano before, for me Sookie was the best pianist in the world. She played a few more tunes and I enjoyed every single one of them. She invited me to stay for dinner and I accepted immediately. I didn't want to leave her not even for just a second. I would stay with her forever if I could.

We ate a light dinner, sandwiches with cheese, salami, lettuce, tomato and chicken pate. Sookie told me that she was going to play in an orchestra after the summer and so she needed to practice a lot some of the compositions. "Eric, won't you get bored listening to my music?"

Almost shouting, I quickly replied, "Of course not, you play wonderfully well, I love your music and I'd love to see you play the piano some more," I said sincerely.

"Good, because I'm going to practice during the whole summer and you'll be an excellent listener."

"You can be absolutely sure that I'll appreciate everything you play and I'll do my best not to bother you with my presence."

"Eric, silly boy, you'll never bother me with your presence. You're very kind and sweet."

My heart skipped several beats at the mere mention that I was sweet. Did she really like me? My reveries ended when she stood up and said she needed to rest because she would start practicing early in the morning. I thanked her for the delicious meals and reluctantly said goodbye.

Sookie and I spent the whole summer together. I was always by her side, I was like her shadow and everyday I only parted from her when I had to go to my house at night. My parents liked her and so they didn't put a stop to our friendship. They suspected that I was in love with her, but were sure that nothing sexual was going on between us – much to my dismay, because everything I wanted and dreamed about was being with Sookie. She was driving me crazy. I spent my days with a relentless, permanent and painful hard on. I had a serious case of repressed lust and my balls had turned into a permanent shade of blue.

When the summer was almost over, Sookie invited me to come with her to a party at her friend's beach house. She told me that Tara threw a party every year at the end of the summer as a means of saying farewell to the summertime. I was a little sad because the summer was ending and I'd have to return to my life in Shreveport. And that also meant getting away from Sookie... who I wanted so desperately.

Around five p.m. I was ready to meet Sookie in front of her house, as we had agreed earlier in the day. I walked the few steps that separated our houses and as soon as her door opened I wasn't prepared for the magnificent sight that unfolded before my eyes. Sookie was radiant, with a long fluid one-sleeved green and blue dress, her long blond hair loose and flying everywhere because of the sea breeze. I was momentarily breathless, I'd never desire a woman as much as I did Sookie in that moment. She was walking toward me in a measured sensual pace, swinging her voluptuous hips and wearing a sexy smile on her face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I would never get tired of looking at her for as long as I lived.

She greeted me with a kiss on my face and my mind immediately fantasized of heaving her mouth all over my body. Oh, how I wanted it to be somewhere else, my god! But I let go of that thought before I did anything wrong and spooked her. She took hold of my hand and we walked hand in hand for a few minutes until we arrived the party.

Her friend, Tara, received us cordially. "Sookie, how are you? I'm so glad you could come. I was beginning to think you had left without even saying goodbye to me, but I'm glad I was wrong and you didn't leave without saying goodbye to your friends."

The mere mention that Sookie would leave, sent me into a whirlwind of emotions. I couldn't believe she was going away, that she was going to leave me. I almost couldn't even hear what Sookie said to her friend, because my mind was too busy crashing down at the thought of having Sookie gone from my life. I wasn't ready to let her go, I would never be ready to let her go. Ever.

"I would never leave without saying goodbye to you Tara. How could you think I would do something like that, girl?" Sookie told her friend.

"I know Sookie, but we hardly talked to each other or met this summer, I didn't know what you would do," Tara answered.

"Tara, that's true, we didn't talk much over the summer, but you are my friend and I'd never leave my friends without a proper farewell. By the way Tara, I brought a friend with me. This is Eric Northman, he's from Louisiana and is spending his first summer in Florida," Sookie introduced me.

"Hi, nice to meet you Eric, I hope you have a good time at the party," Tara welcomed me.

I extended my hand and greeted Tara: "The pleasure is all mine, Tara," I said making an effort to put a smile on my face.

"Sookie, I hope you have a blast at your last party here in the U.S. before you go to Germany." Tara said walking way to welcome other guests and leaving us alone

Last party in the U.S.? Germany? What the hell was going on that I didn't know about? Was Sookie hiding something from me? Hurt, I immediately became serious and tense. Sookie noticed my sudden change of mood and asked, "Eric, why are you so serious? What happened?"

I decided to tell her the truth, because that was always the best way. "Sookie, why didn't you tell me you were leaving to Europe?"

"Eric, I told you I was going to play in an orchestra at the end of the summer, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you didn't tell me it would be in another country," my voice going up a little higher than I'd have liked it.

"Honey, didn't you understand it was the Berliner Philharmonic Orchestra, in Germany?" Her question made me feel like an idiot who didn't know that Berlin was in Germany.

"No, I didn't. But nevermind, I was just surprised to hear about it now," I said rudely, chastising myself for not having paid more attention when she had told me about her new job that day in her house. I must have been too bewitched by her beauty then.

"Eric, let's not fight. Let's have some fun and enjoy the time we still have left together."

I thought about what she said and came to the conclusion that she was right, I had to make the most of the little time we still had. "You're right Sookie, let's not argue and just enjoy our friendship."

We had a wonderful night, but as the night progressed further I started to get sad. Deep inside I was starting to bleed at the thought of Sookie leaving me. She noticed my mood swings and the fake smiles I tried to put on my face – pretending that everything was fine – and after a while she whispered in my hear.

"Eric, would you mind if we left the party and went to my house? I'm tired and want to show you something before the night ends. I was packing my things and found a CD that has a fabulous music... I want you to hear it."

"Of course, Sookie, let's say goodbye to your friend, Tara, and then we can go." We said our farewells to her friends and returned to her house.

Our walk was quiet and peaceful, we almost didn't speak but our eyes did a lot of talking of their own every time they met. And each and every time that happened my heart skipped a bit. What the fuck was happening to me? Why couldn't I stop thinking about this woman? Deeply, I knew the answers to my questions... I was in love with her. I loved Sookie, and that was the whole truth.

When we arrived to her house, she took us into the living room and put the music CD on her CD player. "You won't play it?" I asked a little surprised, because Sookie always liked to play her favorite musics. This was the very first time I saw her using a CD Player to play music.

"We will dance to this music, it's very special to me. And I'd really like to share it with you, " she said staring straight into my eyes. And as our eyes locked, a strange energy filled the room, electric current flowing through my body.

When the music finally began, Sookie grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the room. I felt that something special was happening between us and – whatever it was – was very intense and amazing.

As we started to dance to the gentle sound of the most beautiful music I had ever heard, I let the rhythm control me, allowing it to free myself to the inebriating feeling of being in Sookie's arms. Our movements slow and calm, our eyes locked, our hands holding each other, our bodies melting into one another as if they needed their combined heat to keep on living. Inhaling each others' scent we let our hands gently roam our bodies in meaningful caresses.

A real whirlwind of sensations seized me, I was afraid I wasn't going to stand the power of so many emotions, but I couldn't take my hands off of Sookie. Sookie, ah... my sweet Sookie, her skin so soft to my touch, her scent so unforgettably delicious, her gorgeous body, her luscious red mouth.

It was too much for me to bear and instinctively my dick got as hard as a rock. And being a man, I just couldn't do anything about it and so I continued to dance, hoping Sookie wouldn't notice my raging hard on. God, I had never wanted so much a woman in my life as I was wanting Sookie at that moment.

The music was still playing, when suddenly she grabbed my neck and rubbed her mouth slightly over my lips, eliciting a deep guttural groan from me. At the end of the music, we stopped and looked at each other with intensity – we seemed to be both on fire. Our eyes conveyed all the right messages and no words were needed. I held Sookie's face in both of my hands and planted a light kiss on her soft and warm lips. She shivered and moaned and that only spurred me on.

Our lips met again and Sookie parted her lips slightly inviting me in, which I did with great pleasure. Our tongues dueled valiantly, but there would be no losers in this duel. Our kiss became more and more demanding, and I thought that never a kiss had felt so good to me before. Instinctively, I let my hands go to her waist, pulling her closer, rubbing my erection in her stomach,I just wanted... more. I needed more... more and more of her.

Sookie grabbed my hair and let her delicate hands slid down to my chest next until they were inside my shirt. Motivated by their actions fingered her voluminous breasts I gave a bite on the nipple, which looked like little pebbles in my fingers. Sookie moaned, breaking our kiss to take my shirt, lifted my arms looking at her with pure lust. She took off her dress, leaving only a bra and panties. With a dexterity that I never knew you had unbuttoned her bra, admiring the most beautiful pair of breasts in the world, I began to kiss them, lick them, suck them... ah many options, how many possibilities. Sookie was arching her back and moaning louder and louder, it was making me harder, if that could be possible.

Sookie stopped what she was doing and without a word grabbed my hand and took me to her bedroom. Nothing was said, was just right, what was longed. I knew from that moment my life would never be the same... I was spoiled for other women. In her bedroom, Sookie took me to her bed and gently pushed me down... I sat down in no time we break our look.

She took my pants, my underwear and her clothes. Then I had a vision I will never forget, she was glorious naked and coming toward me... I didn't believe could only be a dream, a goddess as she was with me? How could I be so lucky? She lay down beside me and passed her hands over me, giving me chills and mild tremors. She held my face and kissed me as if the world was over, we were burning a fire that had no end. I slid my hands up to her magnificent breasts, squeezed fingered...twisted her nipples, I broke the kiss to be able to breathe, my lips went down to the neck, breasts trail to where I stood there, kissing, sucking, licking.

Sookie moaned louder, her breathing coming out in small gasping sounds, her lips swollen and red from our kisses... I had never seen such a beautiful woman! Sookie squirmed and moaned over and over. I went down to his stomach, leaving kisses until you reach the center, that I thought represented paradise. She opened her legs for me, facilitating my work, I gave a lick on her swollen clit , so wet, so hot. The taste of her was indescribable, she had a unique scent, one that I would never forget in my whole life.

I made small circles around it and that made her wild, arching her back and shouting: "Eric, please don't stop." I smiled, pleased with myself of being able to getting such a reaction from her.

I continued my ministrations, licking, sucking and biting, I stuck my tongue inside her, I was getting more horny, had to control myself not to enjoy before you fuck her. "Eric, it's so good, please continue, yes... yesss," I put one finger, then another into her tight and sweet pussy and began pumping them in and out, at first slowly and gradually increased the pace.

Sookie's screams echoed through the bedroom and they were music to my ears. I could hear those sounds for the rest of my life and I would never get enough of it. I became insatiable, I wanted her, all of her, her body, her scent, her screams. I wanted her. Period. She was going to be mine and mine alone.

I worked with my mouth and fingers as she moaned: "I'm so close, Eric..."

Realizing that fact, I raised my head and said, "Sookie, look at me," she laboriously opened her eyes, dazzled by pure lust and looked directly at me. I folded my fingers and touched her sweet spot, and that was enough to get her to her climax. She gave a cry of ecstasy when I licked her sweet nectar as she was on the highest peek of her orgasm. The taste of her was excruciatingly delicious.

Sookie was beautiful, her face was flushed, her lips swollen and redder after her pleasure, her hair was sprawled all over the bed and her chest was heaving. Each movement taking its beautiful breasts up and down.

My dick couldn't get any harder, I was afraid that at the slightest touch I'd come hard and fast as a rocket. I tried to think of other things, but it was very difficult and the scent emanating from Sookie's sex wasn't helping.

Sookie's breathing returned to normal and then turning to me, she gave me a wicked grin, took my dick in her hands and said: "Eric it's your turn to experience a little pleasure now," her words almost made me come hard. I had to control myself so I wouldn't come at the simplest touch of her hands.

Sookie rubbed her fingers on the pre-cum that was on the tip of my painfully throbbing cock and she licked it and bit it slightly. I groaned and grabbed her hair while Sookie sucked and licked my dick, eagerly. Long pleasurable moans escaped my throat every time she sucked me. I never had felt such pleasure in oral sex before...it was divine. Sookie took more and more of me in her mouth and pumped my cock faster and harder.

I fought not to fuck her mouth, because my hips seemed to have gained a life of its own. I was almost exploding and tried to warn her: "I am almost there... it's so good..." Sookie sucked me one more time and that was enough for me to come in her mouth with a wild cry. Sookie swallowed all my cum, not wasting a single drop.

After recovering my voice, I told her, "Wow, Sookie, that was very intense. I already had some oral sex before, but it has never been as good as this...you're definitely the best." Sookie just laughed and pulled me into her arms.

"We'll rest a little bit Eric, but we're not finished yet," The meaning of her words made me hard almost immediately. My cock jumped up as if it had springs on it and Sookie felt it, because she was in my arms and my erection was poking her thighs.

"So soon, Eric? It's great to be so young, the recovery is so fast, " Sookie said with a chuckle.

"It's because I'm a horny teenager. And I just wanted to do these things to you ever since the first time I saw you, lover," I whispered in her ear, biting her ear lobe slightly. Sookie gave a deep groan and squirmed beside me. I put my fingers in her pussy, testing her readiness, "Sookie, you're so wet, so hot," I groaned into her ear.

Sookie kissed me like there was no tomorrow – it was a desperate and frantic kiss. I broke the kiss and said, "Sookie I never did it... I think I won't last much."

Sookie's answer left me even more excited, "Don't worry about it, Eric, I'll take care of you."

We resumed our kissing, my hands wandering the length of her mesmerizing body, "Sookie you are so beautiful... so perfect," I blurted out. My words seemed to have left Sookie more turned on, because she grabbed my cock and put it into her entrance, teasing me, rubbing it in her swollen and wet pussy.

"Condom?" I asked her, breathless.

"Only if you want, because I'm on the pill and it's been almost two years since I had any sex. I've done all the tests and they all came out negative... well, you're the virgin, baby, you decide."

I stood there not knowing what to do and Sookie made the decision for me. She slid my dick into her wet folds wit one single movement, burying me completely inside her. The feeling that ran through my body was so intense that I almost choked on it. I had never felt anything like it before... I was briefly in Valhalla.

Feeling myself buried deep inside of her was almost a divine experience, it was pure magic. Sookie started pushing her pelvis against my groin, my cock moving in and out, and the pleasure I felt was indescribably more than good. Sookie was moaning and whispering incoherent words with a smile on her face so I took it that she was taking as much pleasure from it as I was. I firmly held Sookie's hips while she wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing and pressing my ass, forcing my cock deeper inside her wet pussy.

Our eyes never left each a single moment, I wanted to lose myself in her blue sparkling pools so much was the fire and the wide range of emotions I saw there. Overwhelmed with several emotions and feelings, my mouth glued itself to her soft, rosy lips and I kissed hungrily. When we stopped for breathing, I slid my tongue down her neck and back again to explore her mouth.

I never stopped fucking her and our pace increased until I couldn't hold it any longer. I groaned in her ear: "Lover, come with me." My thumb rubbed against her clit and that was enough to trigger her orgasm. She screamed my name and shouting at the top of my lungs I came hard inside her. But as I was coming I heard myself confessing to her, "Sookie, I love you."

Our orgasms were almost simultaneous, and I never had a climax so intense and so long. Seethed inside her, our foreheads touching, our eyes locked, we remained like that for some minutes. I thought about thanking her, but no words came out of my mouth. Probably because there were not many coherent thoughts in my mind at the time. I kissed her forehead, took a strand of her hair from her face and put it behind her ear. Silently, we embraced one another.

My mind was racing, I had spoken to Sookie that I loved her. What did she think about it? How I wished I could read minds to know what she was feeling. I hadn't planned to tell her about my feelings for her, but it just happened, spontaneously. Crap. I'm a teenager with nothing to offer her. I still depended on my parents. What could I possibly give her? Nothing.

Sookie took me out of my internal debate: "Eric it's late, you have to go home. Your parents will be worried." I got up slowly, picked up my clothes that were scattered around the room and put them on, quietly. For a moment, I thought Sookie was sorry for what had just happened between us. She put a robe on and accompanied me to the door.

Reading my thoughts, she said: "Eric, I have no regrets, I'd do it again," and she kissed me tenderly on the lips. She stroked my face, running her delicate fingers on the outline of my face. The gesture was tender, but seemed a farewell. She ran her hands through my hair " You're so beautiful... so sweet." She kissed me again.

She remained at the door until I entered in my house. And despite my insecurities, I sleep with a huge smile on my lips. I was sated for the moment but I'd never have enough of Sookie... I was insatiable for her.

She left the next morning without even saying goodbye to me. I was devastated, heart broken. I had declared my love for her, I had been totally honest with her and she just left me without any explanation, just a note. On the porch of her house, I found a note that said only: "I have no regrets." Four words, that was all she left me with.

I was very sad and a little depressed, barely coming out of my bedroom for weeks. My parents were worried about me and tried to get out of me the reason of my sadness. I lied, saying that it was because we were going back home. They pretended to believe me and didn't force me into telling them the truth.

Finally the summer ended and we returned to Shreveport. I decided to take my life the best way I possible could. I heard that Sookie had become an exceptional pianist, extremely talented and a real prodigy on the piano. I felt a little bit guilty because I wasn't always paying much attention to her musical talents. My concern was usually elsewhere, on much more fun and pleasurable talents.

I found out that although she was very young and relatively inexperienced she had been invited to play in the Berliner Philharmonic Orchestra, in Germany. All because she was wonderfully gifted. Sookie graduated in Juilliard School, in New York. When the Berliner Philharmonic was looking for a new pianist, a former teacher of hers told them about her.

Only then did I fully understand why she had left me. It was the dream of any musician to be able to work in the Berliner Philharmonic. And she was making her dreams come true. She would never have missed that opportunity for anything. Not even for me. I understood it all, but I was still not conformed at having spent so little time making love to her.

I became a fan of hers and followed her career from a distance. I bought CD's, magazines about classical music and watched some programs on TV. I bought the Michel Legrand 's CD, the one Sookie played for us, the day I lost my virginity with her. And every time I listened to the " Summer of'42" all my memories came back from that unforgettable summer of 2000.

I dated some women, but none of them ever had my heart. It belonged to Sookie Stackhouse. Sometimes, I even thought about going after her. I had dreams about it. I'd tell her how much I loved her, I'd kiss her, we'd have the best sex eve...God, I was such a lost basket case.

I got my degree in English Literature, in 2005 and not long after I published my first book. It was about a teenager in love with an older woman. Yes, a story almost biographical. It was very successful and I won a lot of money with it, gaining my financial independence. I continued writing and published three more novels.

I did get to see her twice afterward, but I was nothing if not a coward. The first time I saw her, was in London in 2006. I was promoting my new book in Europe and found out that she'd be with the orchestra there. I simply couldn't resist; I bought a ticket and went to see her. She was a vision even after so long. My memories hadn't done justice to her beauty at all .

While she played, I was breathless, entranced by the image of her... so many years had passed and I realized I still felt the same about her. Would I ever forget Sookie? She was beautiful, with a long silver dress. She was magnificent, and I wished I could have her in my arms again. After the concert I had a fight with myself about going or not going after her. Of course, my cowardly side prevailed and I did nothing.

The last time I saw her, was last year in New York, at Carnegie Hall. I was doing a book signing at a bookstore and after it ended, I decided to walk to the hotel. And to my surprise I saw an announcement that the Berliner Philharmonic Orchestra would be making two presentations. I could not believe my luck and bought the ticket the very next day. The day of the show she appeared in a marvelous black dress and as always Sookie was beautiful. At the end, I left without even trying to get to her.

I had to take some serious decisions in my life and the first of them was to forget about Sookie. I should try to find a new love for myself. I was doing very well professionally, I lived comfortably as a writer and had won several awards, a lot of money, fame and many fans. I could have any woman I wanted and yet I wanted none.

I lived in a very big house house in Los Angeles and had even bought a piano for Sookie. Crazy. I owened several cars, but my favorite was a red Corvette. Ever since I moved to Los Angeles in 2007, I never returned to St. George's Island. But lately, something was telling me to go there. It looked like invisible magnets were pulling me to Florida.

I gave in to it and went to spend a few days there and try to exorcise my old ghosts.

***************

**St. George's Island, Florida 2009**

I walked the beach all afternoon, lost in various thoughts, mainly on the decisions I had to make about my life from now on. I sat on the beach and began to ramble about my options and what their consequences might be. I sat there until the sunset, admiring it, surprised that something so simple was so beautiful.

When I was walking back towards my house, I saw lights in Sookie's house and my heart began to jump and run at an absurd speed. If seeing a single light did that to me I didn't even want to know what would happen to me if I saw her again face to face. I inhaled a few times to steady my beating heart, calming myself and decided to see who would be staying there. Or, more importantly, if _she_ was there.

When I arrived I was overwhelmed by an emotion that i didn't felt in years... something that I felt when I met Sookie. The nearer I got, the more anxious I became. Arriving at her balcony I could hear a song...more specifically our music. I froze, not knowing what to do...go or stay? I decided to stay. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Sookie emerged in all her glory. She was exuberant, more mature and if possible, even more beautiful. She looked at me completely shocked by my presence. Our eyes met and it seemed that nothing had changed since that day.

Again I was mesmerized by those bright blue eyes. I could see sadness and pain in them. "Eric? What are you doing here?" she mumbled.

"Hello Sookie, it's been a long time. How are you?" I asked not knowing what to say.

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine and you? I didn't want to seem rude before, but your presence here surprised me. I didn't see any lights in your house and so I assumed that there was nobody there."

"I arrived after lunch and was taking a walk along the beach, enjoying the weather."

"Come inside and let's talk a little. Sit down, please, " she made a gesture with her hand indicating the couch and went to the CD player, hitting the play button. "I wanted to talk to you for so long, but I didn't have the courage to do it, Eric. I really should have done it that day... but I just couldn't. I think if I had opened my heart to you, I'd never have left, I'd be with you now. I never regretted that day, I'd do it all over again, " she looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I was shocked at her confession. I didn't expect that at all. Sookie wanted to stay with me? I couldn't believe my own ears. And to think that all that time I thought she didn't want me. I opened my mouth to speak and she gently touched my lips and said, "Please don't say anything yet, I'll tell you everything and then you'll have your turn, okay?" I agreed with a nod of my head.

"From the first time I saw you, I felt I could trust you. Do not ask me how I knew, I just knew. You were so young, so refreshing, intelligent, beautiful and owned the most perfect body I had ever seen, " she said, giving me a sincere smile that warmed my heart. "I confess that I enjoyed your company and the way you looked at me... you were so sweet, so reverent. Sometimes you looked as if you wanted to eat me and I loved it. I felt valued and respected, a feeling that no man has ever made me feel. Every day you captivated me more and more," she said, giggling, "I even had a hot dream with you... more than once, " her eyes gleaming mischievously. "I just realized I was in love with you when we were dancing, it was a very special moment for me. It's one of my best memories, we were so connected, like soul mates. You were so perfect, but I had plans and couldn't simply abandon them. I have my career, my dream, but I'm not happy. A part of me is missing... you. I always loved you. I hope one day you'll forgive me for leaving you without any explanation, just a simple note. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Can you forgive me, Eric?" Sookie stopped talking, just staring at my eyes and gesturing with her hands suggesting that I could talk.

I was astonished, completely surprised by these revelations. The only thing on my mind being the fact that she loved me. Each piece of me was thrilled with that discovery. And happiness flooded my whole being. "Sookie, not even in my wildest dreams I imagined you felt this way about me. You left me heart broken the day you left. But I won't ever let you leave me again because I love you. I've always loved you and I'll always love you, Sookie. "I said, approaching slowly, touching her face and running my fingers over her sweet mouth.

I kissed her tenderly, passing my tongue over your lower lip. She sighed and moaned my name: "Eric, I love you too and I'll never stop loving you, not for as long as I live."

"So, since we love each other, Sookie, how about..." I grinned and she grabbed my now short hair, and said:

"You're so sexy with that new haircut... and by the way, your body is still wonderful," she said licking her lips, moving her hands through my chest with a look of pure lust. My dick was as hard as rock. God! Only her could do that to me, drive me insane in seconds.

Sookie got up, turned on the CD player and the room was invaded by our music. "Eric, how about if we celebrate our reunion?" she asked, leading me into her room.

I held her waist and whispered in her ear: "Nothing would give me more pleasure, lover. I'll fuck you all night making our celebration last until the sun comes up. Then I will get down on my knee and ask you to marry me as the bright sun rays hit our naked bodies. And we will never be apart again. Ever again."

And I kept my promise. We fucked each other desperately as if the world were to end. And after we had satiated our urgent desires, we made sweet love until dawn... several times. We got married in less than a month and promised each other we would never be apart again.


End file.
